The Runaway Princess?
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: All Lucy Heartfillia ever wanted was to have fun, and go on adventures like a normal person. She doesn't want the rich life. But she IS the Princess of Magnolia. There's no time for fun! Until a pink haired boy came and changed everything. Friendship/Romance/Humor Yup you guessed it:- It's Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

'Lucy!'

'Lucy dear! Wake up!'

Lucy's eyes fluttered open.

'I've been calling you for a while now Lucy, your breakfast is going to get cold.' Lucy's mother said smiling at her daughter.

Lucy yawned and gave a small smile at her mother.

'Yes mama…' She yawned again.

Lucy really wasn't a morning person. She'd probably never get used to the royal life either.

Lucy got dressed, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She hurried o the dining room and greeted her parents, the maids, the chefs, the butlers, the cleaners and staff.

'Good Morning Princess!' They all replied.

Lucy sat down at the table. All eyes on her as she ate. She sighed.

Time to continue another boring day…

* * *

'Lucy dear, eat quickly, you have a full schedule today. Princess Lessons, Manners Class, Speech Class, Cooking, Recess, Reading Time, Lunch time and much more!' Layla lectured.

'Do well today Lucy' Jude said kissing his daughters forehead, and giving a small smile as he walked to his study.

Lucy finished her meal and went to her Princess Training Classes with Michelle.

'Michelle do I really need to do this stuff….I have manners, and my speech is quite fine, do you know another 11 year old princess who can use big words like I always do!' Lucy said.

'Lucy you know your like a little sister to me, but I must follow Layla's instructions.'

Lucy sulked.

'Straighten your posture Lucy; Prince Charming won't want a slouchy girl.' Michelle snickered.

'Michelle, there's no such thing!' Lucy blushed.

'Nee Nee Lulu, why are you blushing then?'

Lucy pouted.

_Michelle just loved to tease her._

* * *

Michelle checked her watch and patted Lucy's head.

'Classes are over; it should be reading time for you now Lucy. I'll see you later ok.' Michelle smiled down at her.

'Sure' Lucy bounced out the room, happy to be free.

She ran to the library. This library and garden time was probably the only things she truly enjoyed about the royal life. Well….maybe she likes the zodiac class too….and the toys she received when she was younger, but…she feels a bit too mature for dolls now.

She loves books. They take her to a different world.

Her instructor Mrs. Reid (coincidence much?...) gives her tips on what she could read if interested, and corrects her when she doesn't understand a phrase or two. Plus. Lucy learns more words so that she can always prove Michelle wrong.

Mrs. Reid said." Hello again Lucy, what are we reading today?'

'I finished all of _Roald Dahl's_ books like you suggested, and I've re-read _Charles Dickens _books, but now I'm bored again."

'Would you like to read a mystery book then?"

'Sure, what's the name of the book Mrs. Reid?'

'_Murder on the Orient Express,_ think you can handle it?" Mrs. Reid said holding the book out towards Lucy.

'Yes maam!' Lucy said receiving the book.

'I should write my own mystery book!' Lucy thought out loud.

'You can, it is your dream Lucy darling.' Mrs. Reid smiled.' You can even be a writer one day...even though your going to be Queen..'

Lucy's eyes sparkled.

Her own book!

With mystery and romance and/

Lucy sat in her favorite chair in the gigantic library and soon enough drifted off into her book.

* * *

'LUCY!' Mrs. Reid called.

'Yes Mrs. Reid?' Lucy folded her book page and realized she was already 6 chapter's way from the end of the book.

'It's recess time already. You may leave. I'll see you tomorrow alright. We can discuss the book tomorrow."

'Hai.'

Lucy carried the book with her and snuck off into the royal garden.

A cool breeze blew her hair up as she sat down, admiring the plants, the grass, and all the scenery.

There was a gate, and a huge wall separating the Garden from the city of Magnolia. Lucy liked to look at the windows that were made into the wall.

Yes.

Windows in the gate walls.

She liked to watch people pass up and down the busy streets, smiling, laughing, and children her age running around. It looked like a fun life.

Sometimes she would she a large group of children causing mischief. Laughing at their antics, and watching from afar.

She's never played with another child before. She's read about it in books and longed for a playmate. Just once.

* * *

'LUNCHTIME LUCY!' Layla called.

'Wow time sure does fly…"Lucy thought.

'Coming mother!' Lucy glanced at the window before hurrying inside.

*Dinner Time*

Lucy felt a bit down, and played with her pasta.

'Lucy don't waste your food.' Layla scolded as she turned to Lucy.

'Okay..."

'What's wrong Lu-lu?' Layla frowned.

'I don't like this ...rich life that much, I want to be...normal."

'Lucy you are normal, but you're still special at the same time." Layla ruffled her hair as Lucy giggled.

'You know...when I was your age, my mother gave this to me, but you can have it. If you're ever lonely, or sad, or if you just want to play with it then wear it, okay?'

'Thank you mother." Lucy hugged her and received a bracelet from her mother.

It was a zodiac bracelet, there was a cow keychain, a lion keychain, a mermaid, a maid with pink hair?, two fishes, two twins, a book, a scorpion…and…there was a key shaped chain also connected to it.

Lucy admired her new bracelet and yawned.

'Are you sleepy? Well Goodnight Lucy' Layla said.

'Goodnight Princess Lucy.' The staff said.

'Goodnight everyone, tell father I said goodnight, please." Lucy said walking off to bed.

Lucy laid in bed and looked up at her bracelet. 'I'm special, huh?..'

* * *

*3 Days Later*

*Outside the Castle Gates*

'Stupid popsicle head...and stupid scary Erza...Gray stole her cake so why did I get blamed. And Juvia went and took Gray's side even though she knew the truth!' Natsu kicked a rock.

He had the path to the Bakery memorized. Well, he had just about all of Magnolia memorized. Surprising since he doesn't like to use his brain.

He just had to make a left from the Fairy Tail Home, make a right, pass the castle gate/wall and take another right.

Something told him to stop by the gate window and take a look through. He put a box underneath the window to stand on.

Natsu peeked through the window, to his surprise he saw the princess playing in the garden.

He could never remember her name for some reason.

Lucille? Layna? Layla?...wait that's the queen! Um,..Luigi?

Lucy picked flowers with a sad look on her face.

'Why do you look so sad if you're in such a big garden?' Natsu asked,

Oops.

Why'd he ask that!

'Kya!' Lucy said searching for the source of the voice.

Her brown eyes meeting charcoal eyes.

'It's nothing really...I just want a normal, non-royal life.'

_Uh-oh, Lucy's mother said she shouldn't talk to strangers…although he seemed nice..._

'Shouldn't you be happy...this is normal life, right?' He said confused.

He adjusted his white scarf and looked at this girl once more.

'I just don't really wanna be here, at this castle in particular, I know it sounds spoiled but being in the royal family line isn't all that great. I want to explore, and have adventures and fun!'

Natsu grinned.

'Well, then let's explore places together.

**Hope you enjoyed my new story, updates soon.**


	2. chapter 2

Lucy was a bit skeptical.

But she smiled and said. "Sure, um...hey what is your name?"

"How about I give you till tomorrow to guess..I'll be back at the same time."

"But.."

"Bye bye weirdo." He grinned jumping off the box and leaving.

"I'M NOT WEIRD!"

Lucy's mother Layla came from a nearby library.

"Lucy dear..why are you shouting, and who are you shouting at?" Layla looked quizically at her daughter.

Lucy glanced at the window, then at her mother.

"No one mother."

"Alright, come inside! It's time for lunch."

"Coming!." Lucy smiled as she ran inside.

She might not like the rich life, but she really loves her mother.

*After Natsu bought Erza's cake*

Natsu entered his 'home' and saw the usual group of kids and adults. Mirajaine and Lisanna were helping the bartenders and waitresses. Gray and Juvia were talking. Erza and Jellal argued over if a shark would win against a bear, while Gajeel bothered Levy.

Happy, PantherLily and Charla watched Tv. Wendy played with Romeo as Macao chased Cana, because she stole his beer and was this close to taking a sip. Natsu chuckled and walked over to Erza and Jellal.

"Here." he shoved it at her. "Even though I never stole the damn cake.."

"Language!" Erza said kicking Natsu and stealing the cake.

"Oww.." Natsu said as mostmof the people nearby laughed.

"Oh yeah! Levy!" Natsu shouted , catching just about everyones attantkon.

"Sup Natsu. What do you need?" Ley smiled.

"Can I borrow a pair of yojr clothes tomorrow for someone?"

Gajeel glared as Levy was abit shocked.

The guild members listened closely.

Natsu blushed a bit. "There's thisngirl I met today, and I sort of promised to take her on an adventure and maybe bring her here. I'm sure she doesnt have any yard clothes."

The so called guild was quiet.

"A girl." Gray spat out.

"I didn't even know he know what a girl was." Gajeel snorted.

"MAN" Elfman screamed.

"Natsu-sans in love!" Mira exclaimed.

"Is she cute?" Lisanna asked.

"Is his true Natsu-nii?" Wendy and Romeo asked.

Natsu blushed. "She's just a friend."

"Then stop blushing." Laxus said.

"Love..." Erza blushed looking at Jellal.

"He lllllllikes her." Happy and Levy said.

Natsu pulled his scarf up. "SHUT UP, I'LL BRING HER HERE TOMORROW!"

Makarov entered the room. "What's with all the commotion."

"Natsu found he girl he likes." Laxus said leaning on a wall, headphones blasting.

"Did not!"

"Did too." Gray stated.

"NOT."

"Did. TOO!" Gray and Gajeel yelled amused.

"DAMN IT ALL, DID NOT!" Natsu screamed.

Makarov chuckled. "Little Natsu's in llllllllllove."

Natsu blushed out of embarassment and rage."Levy can I stillmuse the clothes..oh and some slippers..please."

Natsu rubbed his chin, incase he forgot something.

"I'll give you them tommorow." Levy said getting back to her book.

"Well well.." Gajeel snickered.

"Natsu's so caring. " Gray taunted.

"All this trouble for a girl.." Pantherlily said.

"As long as Wendy isnt involved.." Charla said flying toward the kitchen.

"Forget you guys" Natsu said going upstairs to his room. "I need somemspicy chicken.."

The Fairy Tail Guild Home.

(Imagine the regular guild but with rooms at the top for each member. It's not huge though. It's a real family feeling place. Sort of like an orphanage but it's not.)


End file.
